


Behind Thorns Lies A Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, No spoilers as to who is who though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can't do summaries XDAnyway it's a Beauty and the Beast au.Yuuri katsuki lives in a small town, with his poor family. Constantly being bugged by the town favorite, Chris. he isn't happy with his life. He doesn't know how he'll make it better though. One day he must make a choice. Save his sister or leave her in the castle with a strange beast?This summary is different than the one I posted on ff.n oops. Oh well. Enjoy!





	1. Daily Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you guys have any questions follow me on tumblr under nerd-nat-yoi-fanfics. I'm on most of the time at night. I have school during the day so yeah. Follow me on tumblr to ask questions or have updates or what ever. I'm going to be using that tumblr like other fanfic writers do, answering asks about anything, writing little drabbles for head cannons or prompts and basically anything. So follow if you want but idk

-winter in a small village.-

Yuuri stepped out onto the dirt road, heading towards his friend Yuuko’s house to borrow a pair of ice skates. Yuuri loved skating. Everytime he was allowed to take a break from repairing the broken down hot spring, Yutopia Akatsuki, he went to the far side of town to skate. He practiced off the ice during spring. The town saw skating as strange. It wasn’t a popular thing there and most people found it to be unnecessary. 

Walking through town, he tried to ignore the whispers. Not just about him, but his family too. People thought his sister, Mari, was too lazy, they thought he was strange for skating, and they thought his parents were crazy to keep the hot spring inn, since no one went there anymore. It didn’t help that they lived on the outskirts of town. 

When he finally arrived and the brown cottage, he knocked, hoping Yuuko was home. However, it was the triplets who answered.

“Hi girls, is your mom home?” Yuuri asked.

All 3 nodded and left to find their mom. After a few minutes Yuuko appeared at the door.

“Hi Yuuri! Sorry about that, I was in the kitchen. Here come on in, have something to eat and drink,” She said happily.

Yuuri nodded, walking in and to the kitchen. He sat down at the long wooden table and said, 

“How's Takeshi? Haven’t seen him around for a while.”

Yuuko smiled and brought over some bread and tea, “Oh, he’s fine. Sends letters daily. He went on a trip and should be back soon!” She then moved to the large black stove to cook. A large pot sat on it, with steam rising from the top.

“That’s good!”

“So I assume you’re here to borrow the skates?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered.

“I had an idea. Even though they used to be Takeshi’s and now they don’t fit him and since they fit you… you should keep them!” Yuuko exclaimed happily, turning around from the stove to look at Yuuri with a smile.

“Really?” Yuuri asked. Yuuko nodded then Yuuri threw his arms around her, “Oh thank you! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem,” she replied, hugging him back. “You’ll use them more than we will.”

“How can I repay you?” Yuuri asked, with a wide smile.

“No need, they’re a gift. Now go skate!”

Yuuri nodded and quickly walked to the door, but stopped, turned around, ran back and gave Yuuko one last hug. Then he ran back out the door and walked through town.

Most people were already at their jobs by now. Yuuri stopped at the fruit vendor to buy something for lunch. Then he went to the bakery run by Minako. Minako was a family friend so she always gave Yuuri free food from her shop.

He walked into the shop, instantly wrapped in the familiar smell of the place. A large fireplace stood off the the far side of the shop. The counter sat in front of the side wall. Glass cases full of pies, bread and other baked goods sat at the large window, and on the counter.

Minako noticed him and waved him over, “Yuuri! How have you been? I haven’t seen you for a while, you need to visit more often!”

“Sorry Minako, I’ve just been busy helping to keep the hot springs running. Everyday we find a new problem. I got away today because my sister decided to take on my work today,” he replied.

Minako nodded, “So… skating?”

“Yeah you know me too well!” Yuuri said with a small laugh.

“Well let me give you something.” Minako turned to the small table behind the counter, looking for something. “It might be in the back,” she said before walking to the storage room of the shop. What ever baked foods she had that weren’t on display went there.

Yuuri heard the door open, then large footsteps behind him, before an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.  
“Hi Yuuri~” purred an all too familiar voice. 

Immediately Yuuri stiffened and suppressed the urge to scowl. “Hello Christophe,” he said curtly.

“My, my, why so formal? Please call me Chris.”

Yuuri pulled away from Chris as soon as Minako came back. Yuuri gave her a look that said, ‘Help me’, as she handed him a bag of cookies that were decorated with small frosting ice skates.

Minako nodded and turned to Chris with a forced smile. She knew about everything Chris did. Mostly just trying to force Yuuri to be with him. “Would you like anything Chris?”

Yuuri used this as a chance to escape. He made it out of the shop nodding in greeting to Minami who was waiting outside for Chris. Although Minami was Chris’s ‘sidekick’, he was always nice to Yuuri. Minami nodded back.

Yuuri made it a few more feet down the road before he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He tried not to sigh and pulled away from the ever persistent Chris.

“What do you want Chris?”

Chris blinked at the sharp tone, but then said, “I just want to know where you are headed.”

“To the pond. To skate.”

“But why though? It’s unusual, you could spend your time focusing on something else… like me for example.”

Yuuri stopped and turned to Chris, “I like skating and I don’t want to be wasting my time on you. I have better things to do. Goodbye.”

Before Chris could react, Yuuri took off sprinting. He looked back briefly to see Minami leading Chris away. Yuuri kept running until he made it to the pond. He set down his food on a nearby tree stump and put on his skates. 

He took a deep breath before stepping onto the ice, idly gliding for a few minutes. Finally once he warmed up enough he started working on his jumps. He could land doubles and triples, but had yet to land a quad. For hours he practiced, only stopping to eat lunch. He fell a few times trying to land a quand. Finally the sun started setting. He walked off the ice, put his shoes on, and headed back home. He walked through the woods as to avoid Chris. 

By the time he got within visual range with his house, it was already dark out. As he approached he heard a large crash and saw part of the roof collapse in the back of the building. He rushed in, throwing down his skates, and ran to the wreck.

“Mom! Dad! Mari!” he called out, hoping they were safe. He looked carefully through the broken wood and snow. The roof was now letting in the cold air.

“We’re fine! Just a little cold from the snow it let in but we’re fine!” Mari said as she pulled their parents away from the debris.

They all looked at the wreck, assessing the damage.

"We don't have enough supplies to fix this. We'll have to go to the next town to get more. They don’t have the right supplies here, plus Takeshi is out of town," said Toshiya. Takeshi was also the carpenter of the town, but with him gone, they couldn’t get his help.

"I'll come. It's partially my fault. I didn't shovel the roof off," Mari explained.

"I'll go too," Yuuri said.

"No stay here and fix whatever else you can," Hiroko replied. “We’ll need to have someone here to make sure nothing else happens.

Yuuri sighed, "At least stay and leave in the morning."

 

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. And so the story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family on the road, Yuuri deals with the problems of being alone. Chris is still persistant as ever. Things lead to another and Yuuri is lead to a giant castle. What he finds there may change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stink at summaries and Chapter titles. Anyway this came out sooner than I expected. I thought it would be out in a couple days. Oh well that's what I get for having chapters 1-4 already written on paper. For more info and updates and to ask me questions follow my tumblr blog nerdy-nat-yoi-fanfics. Also this chapter might be written a little awkwardly at times but Idk how else to write it. Let me know if there are any errors! Enjoy
> 
> lol and who even reads this XD

As the sun was rising, the Katsuki family stood outside packing up the rest of their belongings for final preparations. Bags of food and supplies were tucked under the wagon bench in the front, where the reins of the horse sat waiting. The chestnut horse stood quietly, eating a small bit of grass that was poking out of the snow. 

“You sure you have everything?” Yuuri anxiously asked Hiroko.

“I’m sure. We have enough food to last us there and back, and we have blankets to keep us warm. We have our lamp. We know the way. We’ll be fine Yuuri, don’t worry so much,” she replied, giving him a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry it’s just… my anxiety and…” he trailed off.

“I understand Yuuri, it’s fine. Keep the house safe while we’re gone okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The two hugged, then Hiroko joined the others on the wagon. Yuuri walked up to their horse, stroking its muzzle as it waited patiently.

“Keep them safe Phichit. Get them there safely, ok?”

Yuuri then stepped back, as his father signaled for Phichit to start walking. He stood there waving at his family as the waved back, and rode down the road. He watched them leave until they were a small speck in the distance. Sighing, he ran inside to grab his new skates, rushing down to the pond, eager to skate. Thankfully he made it to the pond without any sign of Chris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri sat down at the dinner table, hungry and tired after a long day of skating. He was eating some soup he had thrown together, still wearing his jacket because, thanks to the big hole in the roof, the whole building was cold.

The silence was unnerving. It seeped into every corner of the room; weighed down on Yuuri like a pile of bricks. It was unsettling. This lonely silence was different from the refreshing silence of the pond. The house was usually loud and lively with his family around, always talking about one thing or another. 

Yuuri sat in the strange silence for a few minutes before he was suddenly thrown out of it by a loud banging. Said banging was someone knocking on the door. Yuuri slowly got up and made his way to it. Opening the door revealed Chris in formal clothing.

“Oh. Hi Chris,” Yuuri said dejectedly.

“Hi Yuuri!” Chris responded.

“Why are you here?”

“Cause I wanted to see if my favorite person wanted to go get something to eat with me!”

“No thank you. I’m fine,” Yuuri said. He went to shut the door but before he could, Chris stuck out his foot keeping it open. Chris then pushed his way inside, leaving the door wide open.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Also why is it so cold in here?” Chris asked.

“The roof collapsed.”

“An even better reason to go out with me!”

“I said I’m fine. I’m not interested.”

“Come on please?”

Yuuri was getting even more agitated, “I said no. I’m fine here, I’ve already eaten. As I said before, I’m. Not. Interested.” And with that last word, he shoved Chris out the door, slamming it shut. 

He slid to the floor and buried his head in his knees, waiting until he heard the receding footsteps. Once he knew Chris was gone, he walked back outside and sat down on the small step in front of the door. 

“I want more than this life. I want to go out and skate professionally like they do elsewhere. I could make money! I could help my family, and I wouldn’t have to deal with Chris. I just… don’t know how…” Yuuri said to himself. He sat there, as the sun set. 

Suddenly a panicked Phichit burst through the trees on his left. Yuuri jumped up startled, and ran over to calm the horse down. He noticed the wagon wasn’t connected any more. Panic swept through Yuuri as Phichit finally settled down.

“Phichit, where are they?! Take me to them!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phichit rushed through the trees, black mane flowing in the cold harsh wind. Both man and horse were silent until they arrived at a large iron gate that sat in front of a giant castle. 

“In there?” Yuuri asked. Phichit didn’t respond but kept going until he was at the foot of the huge stairs leading to the brown doors. Jumping off the horse, Yuuri sprinted inside.

“Hello?” he called out. Receiving no response, he walked further in. “Mari? Mom? Dad?” he continued further, walking up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

“Hello?”

“Look it’s man!”

“Yes I see that now shut up! He’ll leave and we won’t have to deal with anything. Plus he looks stupid”

“But he could be the one who breaks the curse!”

“SHHHH! He’s looking!”  
(A/N sadly I can't make these slanted. Like I had them on the google docs. Basically yes these are the cogsworth and Lumiere of the story. Try to guess who they are. Hint they are from the top six from the grand prix. Anyway just pretend they are whispering loudly when saying these lines ^^)

Yuuri turned in the direction of the voices, “Hello anyone there?”

There was silence, then a faint coughing sound coming from another stairwell. Yuuri rushed up, “Mom? Dad? Mari?”

“Yuuri!” he heard his sister call up.

He reached the top to find his sister in a cell. The room was dark except for one beam of moonlight from an open window, illuminating the bars of the cell. 

“Yuuri! Leave! You have to leave!” his sister called out.

“I can’t leave you! I have to get you out! We have to find mom and dad!”

“No leave me! Find them, I lost them in the woods. Quick leave before he comes!”

“Who?”

“The master of this castle he’s a large be-” a growl cut her off.

Yuuri turned to it to see the silhouette of a large figure standing in front of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again for more info, updates, and to ask questions follow my blog nerdy-nat-yoi-fanfics
> 
> also you're welcome for the cliff hanger >:)


	3. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I've been swamped with school work and family things, as well as I've had a bit of trouble with deciding things for chapter 3. I was hoping to get it out by today but I'm not ready to post it. My April Vacation starts tomorrow so I plan on writing and posting 2-3 chapters this week. This story will be more than 10 chapters (hopefully) just so you know. All depends on how much I write. Anyway no update today, but after vacation I should be updating on friday's and I'll be more consistant with my uploads. Again sorry I haven't uploaded. I'll be posting updates on my tumblr nerdy-nat-yoi-fanfics so if you wanna know more check there. I've posted a sneak peak on it. Anyway I've decided to change my plan a bit for it. Origionally I was going to closley follow the movie, but I've decided to change it. I'm still going with the basic plot, but I'm adding characters and changing and adding scenes. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 when it comes out on wednesday!


	4. Author note 2

Hey guys sorry it's been a while, I've been having trouble with how I want to write this story so I'm going to work on finishing the chapters then I'll release them 2 days in between. Once I finish the story I'll upload the next chapter. Sorry you guys had to wait so long but I'm having a bit of writers block and I've also had some family and school stuff do deal with.


	5. IMPORTANT AND CO-AUTHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT

Hi guys update: So I've watched voltron... and I'm now obsessed with it. DON"T WORRY I'm not giving up this story! Actually I was updating to let you know that 1. I'm having trouble writing this. I'm kinda in a bit of writers block. 2) I've been busy with school, family, and other stuff.

Now this is a problem and chapter 3 might not be out for at least another week or too. However I've come up with a soultion.

CO AUTHOR. I'm looking for 2 co authors

I'll be picking one person from archive of our own and one person from fanfiction. Here's some guidlines first

1\. You must have Facebook or Skype

2\. YOU MUST HAVE A GMAIL (@ gmail .com )

3\. I need to see how you write. Send me a quick segment of what you want to happen next in THIS fic

Comment with all these filled out and I'll decide. Now some guidelines from when you're picked

1\. I must read over each chapter before we upload.

2\. you will be willing to go with the overarching idea I had for this and the character Ideas

3\. We will be equals but I sill want to check over, meaning whatever I write you can look over, but I will make some final decisions.

4\. We will update once a week

I hope these aren't too strict I can't really explain what I mean but I'll probably find a way to explain it the way I mean it.

SO again if you want to be a co-author please comment with your facebook or skype (or tumblr if you have one. This is for communication reasons so I can make a group chat) You're email so I can send you link to the document I've been using. and a quick paragraph or so of your continuation of the last scene (so fanfiction of a fanfiction) Thanks for applying also this is a mess, sorry


End file.
